villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:AustinDR/Overrated Villains
Peridot: Don't get me wrong, while I do think Peridot is a great villain, her fanbase tends to go a little too far with her. Most of her fans try to paint her in a sympathetic light or try to pass her actions off as being misguided at worse, which is somewhat delusional at best. While it is possible for Peridot to redeem herself, keep in mind, this Gem has done several things that really make you question if it's even possible for her to redeem herself. She had tried to kill Steven and the Crystal Gems several times, she tried to murder Steven in a very brutal fashion when she first met him even though he wasn't even a threat to her mission, she tried to reestablish the Kindergarten to grow more Gems (which would potentially lead to the extinction of all life on the Earth), she had taken part in forced Gem experiments, etc. So, again, while it is possible for her to redeem herself, don't think that the Crystal Gems would forgive her that easily. #Jeff the Killer - I had already explained my reasons as to why I do not like this emo little s@#t in a previous blog, and I dislike him even more, because his story is one of the most well-known Creepypastas. Seriously, why is it that his story is so well-known while better Creepypastas don't get as much attention? #Foxy the Pirate: Much like Peridot's case, several people try to paint Foxy in a sympathetic light. Besides the popular theory in which Foxy goes to check on you in the first game, many people also believe that Foxy extends his arms to hug you in his jumpscare in FNAF 2. Never mind the fact that Foxy's jaws are open when he has his arms extended. #Clockwerk: A Jeff the Ripoff character. In the story, she gets raped by her brother, and she ultimately snaps when her boyfriend broke up with her. She later murders several innocent people for no real reason, and she kills her family just for the sake of blood and gore. She then gouges her eye out, and she puts a clock in the empty socket. This story is awful for several reasons. For one, the story uses rape as nothing more than a shock factor, and it glamorizes murder. That's one of the issues that I have with most of these Creepypasta stories. It's almost as if the writer is trying to tell their viewers that murder is cool when it actually isn't. #Emperor Palpatine: Palpatine is usually brought up by several people as being the most evil villain in a given work, though I personally find other villains as being more evil than he is though I see why they think so. #Prince Hans: The twist that he was the villain the entire time was good in some ways and bad in other ways. They didn't really give too many hints that Hans would be evil, and when they did give hints, they were really so subtle, that it was easy to overlook them. There's also the fact that it seems like the writers put that plot twist in at the last minute without giving too much effort. The movie would've done just as well if they didn't have a villain in it. However, it does teach a lesson that most people should heed, and that is to not put your complete trust in a total stranger or to try to marry someone you just met. Category:Blog posts